


A Kingdom To Rule

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, More tags to be added once I figure this thing out, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: After Leo abandoned his role to become the next heir, Markus needs to take the mantle all for Carl-the king's sake.Without any qualms to reject Carl's trust in him, he lets himself handle a year of preparation for the upcoming proclamation as the new King. And for that whole year, he'll be having a guard as his constant shadow to watch over him before his coronation.Markus never signed for this, but someone has to, right?





	1. Prologue

News spread like wildfire as Leo—King Manfred's only son—left and abandoned his duties as heir of the throne.

The Kingdom of Jericho is already in shambles due to the news of King Manfred's weakened state. And now that his only son is out of the picture, one question remains: Who will rule the Kingdom in his majesty's stead?

"It has to be you, Markus."

Carl says to him, as if it was always meant to be.

Markus could only laugh at the ridiculous notion. _'Markus as King?'_ He could describe the list of all the reasons why he can't inherit the Kingdom. Let alone leave the fate of an entire Kingdom in his hands.

He should really find the idea humorous, but by the way Carl squeezes his hand and looks at him in stern determination, he knew Carl's mind has already been set.

"Carl, I can't do that. I can't—"

"Markus..." Carl calls for his attention, his eyes still as soft. "I'm sorry to have brought such responsibility to you, but I love this Kingdom just as much as I love you and Leo. And between the both of you, I know you could give the love that this Kingdom needs and make it prosper in the years to come."

"But it doesn't work that way, Carl. You know the laws. I'm not even your biological son to inherit—"

"Screw the laws!" Carl exclaims as his frail hand squeezes tighter against Markus' hold.

"No matter what the law says, you are much as a son to me as Leo, even if our blood is different." Carl says with fondness akin to a parent's care, just as how he always does to Markus. "And I know what the people in this Kingdom thinks of you. They love _you_."

Markus can see Carl's expression turn into something mischievous. "Besides, I'm the King, so I can do whatever I want."

Whatever protest he had in mind, he knew Carl too well to dissuade his decision. For all the choices that the King made, it was always for the benefit of the Kingdom.

Carl took him under his wing after losing his parents. He grew up learning the rules and customs of the Kingdom under Carl's tutelage. He trained himself in swordsmanship and learned how to shoot a gun properly to protect those that matter. Eventually, he became the Captain of the Royal Guards for the Majesty's protection due to years of his service and expertise for the Kingdom.

Markus knew how to lead troops. He knew how to lead men in ways to defend what matters, and to never kill unless it is strictly necessary. But to lead an entire Kingdom is a different matter, and he has been with Carl's side long enough to see the deceit and corrupt sliver tongue of dignitaries that only wish to have his Majesty's favor for their selfish cause.

The ways of Politics will never be for him.

But if Carl thinks he should take over the mantle and knows he can manage it, then how could he refuse his Majesty's trust in him?

If the King is willing to bend some rules for him, then Markus will bend his own hesitation and doubt if it means he can live on carrying Carl's passion and love for the Kingdom.

Even if it's to claim a crown he never asked for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has terrible inaccuracy for royal customs and I apologize.
> 
> This is my first DBH fic and English is not my first language so please bear with me, this is gonna be a long one.
> 
> In a nutshell, Markus has to take the crown and skip the other process of being royal blood or be prince and all that. I hope this still sounds promising?
> 
> PS none of them are androids


	2. Chapter 2

" _King Markus_. Can you believe that? My good friend is gonna be a King and I'm not drunk enough for this."

The cheers and holler of his squad would have been enough to have them kicked out of the bar but thankfully, the owner of the bar tolerates their unsavory behavior in the light of day.

Upon the King's proclamation for Markus to inherit the throne, it was as controversial as a Kardashian scandal, more or less.

Local news of KNC TV and other international programs have brought his inheritance into their discussion. They question his eligibility to rule and he knew that the topic of him being born as a commoner was not out of the question. Despite the pessimism of the local news talks, majority of the people seem to have  expressed their approval of the King's decision.

_'Markus is a good man and has kept our people safe for years. He'll make this Kingdom prosper, I just know it.'_

And Markus was touched, to say the least. He was just doing his job for the people. If the populace thinks he could do it, then he'll try his best to exceed their expectations.

Markus' running thoughts were hindered when he felt a nudge against his shoulder, calling for his attention. "Is the title getting to you, Markus?"

He turns his attention to _North_ , his second-in-command. While North may be the only female in their squad, she is a force to be reckoned with. She didn't ask for the respect of her fellow squad. She _fought_ for it. That's why no one dared to challenge her stance and position as she clearly earned for it.

There's no one else he'd trust to replace him for the role of _Captain_ than her.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't getting to me." Markus huffs a chuckle, then takes a swig of his drink.

North just hums, taking a drink of her own before saying a response.

"I think you'll do just fine, Markus." She says this just as if they're talking about the usual shooting practice. "I mean, between you and the _Royal Brat_ you call ' _brother_ ', I think you're beyond capable in guiding Jericho."

"North..." Markus turns to her, his voice stern with warning.

North raises her hands in defense of her words, though he doubts she even regrets saying it. "Hey, it's true. You don't need to protect his cowardice each time he makes a mistake."

Markus sighs as he looks down on his amber drink, his thumb rubbing the moisture against the glass. "Even if he doesn't think me as one, he's still my brother. Whatever his mistakes are, there's always room to correct it if he's ready."

He expected an immediate response or quip on his statement, but he could only see the softness of North's gaze as he caught her eye.

"And that's how I know you'll be a King worthy of this Kingdom, Markus." North says with words laced with sincere honesty. "You give people a chance when they don't deserve it."

"This world isn't fair, Markus." North says, as she finishes her drink. Markus watches as she stood from her seat, guessing it must be end of their discussion.

Before she could take her leave, North sends him a sort of proud smile as she places her hand on his shoulder with a reassuring squeeze. "But if you continue to be fair, then the world _may_ follow the example."

North makes a grandiose bow as a form of teasing before taking her leave. While the teasing leaves him unnerved, he takes her words by heart.

It wouldn't make him a King worthy of her trust if he doesn't listen to the people, right?

"Captain! Stop moping around and join us! Let us at least be selfish and keep the future King to ourselves first!" One of his men call for him, followed by the cheers and laughter of his squad.

He caves, naturally. He doesn't know if he'll have this chance as King, so might as well make the most of it.

****

His position as a Royal Guard required endurance, stamina and strength to face the challenges of the rigorous training they face each day.

Being part of the _Royalty_ required so much more than that.

Fake smiles and diplomatic words over an hour's course of discussion for the Kingdom's future, and a number of interviews scheduled for talkshows and news programs occupied Markus' days ever since Carl wanted him to take over Jericho.

As he took a car ride home from the meeting, his body sagged against the cushions of his seat. He felt more tired than he did back when he was in his squad.

Carl was most likely finding his disgruntled apperance a source of entertainment each time he returns from a meeting, but maybe a little boredom from the meeting wouldn't hurt if it means he could see Carl laugh like he does every time he complains about it.

"—And did you know what he proposed? A _jousting competition_! We are way past beyond medieval times, Carl!"

"Ah, you know these types of royals who strictly follow these traditions." Carl pats his hand in sympathy over their cup of tea. "I wouldn't be surprised they ask you to marry their child and all that."

"They still do that?" Markus asked incredulously.

Carl takes a sip of his tea, humming in response. "It must have drove Leo insane."

Markus stifles a laugh, looking down at his own drink.

This was their daily routine. They share a cup of tea after Markus finishes his schedule for the day. He enjoys his talk with Carl. It's either asking the King for advice or just ranting about a politician or snob royalty and their customs.

And sometimes, it would just end up like this; a companionable silence that only they would share, just as if nothing changed at all.

He wonders if he'll ever get this moment if he becomes King?

"When Leo left... were you mad of his choice?"

Markus never really knew the real reason why Leo left the crown. As Carl's legitimate heir, Leo would have been in his place right now. Was he too scared to carry the responsibility? Did he knew what it would cost?

As he turns to Carl for an answer, he never saw any hint of anger in his face. Carl looks as calm as he has always been, just as if he knew all the answers in the world.

"I'm not mad at him." Carl says eventually. "Oh, I _encouraged_ him."

Markus blinks at him, putting down the teacup that almost reached his lips. "You what?"

"You heard me, Markus. I may be old but I'm not senile. I let him leave and I encouraged it."

Carl has always been an eccentric man, and perhaps the entire Kingdom knows it. But letting his only son go without a legitimate heir? It's a bit much for Markus to process. "But... you needed an heir and you let him leave with your approval? _Why_?"

Markus watches as Carl moves his wheelchair by the window, overlooking Jericho. He follows the older man by his side as they both watch the flicker of lights below the city.

"If Leo would let his title go for the one he loves, then who am I to stop his heart from following what he wants?" Carl said softly with a smile that crinkles his eyes in genuine warmth.

Markus knew that Leo leaves each night to meet with someone from the village, and from what Josh told him, he knew it was a lover. He just never knew Carl knows about it.

"I didn't turn over this responsibility to make you miserable, Markus. If you wanted to leave this Kingdom and elope with a lover too, then I would have let you." Carl says, rather sagely. But he knows from the quirk of the King's smile that it was meant to be amusing.

"Yes, because we both know you're quite a romantic sap, Carl." He teases the King, patting his shoulder genially."Unfortunately, I can't say I'm still an eligible bachelor since this Kingdom has already taken my heart."

Carl tuts at his words. "Flair for the dramatic. You really are my son."

Both men laughed cordially as if nothing else mattered. Yet his mind returns to his brother. If Leo had made a choice out of love then he knows he'll do the same thing, despite the weight of it.

"You can still back out of this, Markus." Carl says eventually after they settle down. "You always had a choice. A distant relative can always take over."

"But we both know it's not the same." Markus responds, turning to Carl with a smile. "I've already made my choice. If I did it out of love, then you can't tell me what to do, Your Majesty."

Carl stares at him for a moment, as if looking for the answer in his eyes. And when it seems he found them, the King turns his gaze back to Jericho with a hum.

"It seems I can't."

For the both of them, that's all they needed to know.

****

_"Fowler assigned you to be someone's body guard. His name is Markus Manfred. You'll be assigned to watch over him for a year until he's coronated as King."_

Connor has seen his face in the television and news. A man seemingly close to his own age to be proclaimed as the youngest King in the history of Jericho. He's also the first-to-be King that has no direct relation to the Manfred bloodline.

It's a reasonable decision on the King's part, since his own legitimate son refuses to take the crown.

Connor takes another read on his file. _Captain of the Royal Guards_ , it says. There would have to be no need to hire a personal guard for His Highness if one considers his high ranking position. The training given within the Royal Guards is more advanced than the regular training with the Police Force.

But if King Manfred himself requested the protection, then could there be a bigger threat within the royal's walls?

 _"You think you can take it, son?"_ Hank asked him over the phone. _"Being a personal guard to royalty is a big thing and I know Fowler directly assigned you to the task without my knowledge first, that son of a—"_

"I can take it." Connor interrupts before he could finish the profanity. He can't help but smile fondly for his superior's concern. "I appreciate your concern on my well-being."

 _"I'm not—"_ Connor thought he heard the Lieutenant choke over something, but he doesn't question it. _"You know what? Fuck it. Do what you gotta do, you got me?"_

Connor couldn't help but grin, pushing to tease the Lieutenant further. "Got it. You know I always accomplish my mission."

 _"Get that smug grin off your goofy face, Connor. I can hear it a mile away you cheeky little shit."_ The Lieutenant grumbles over the phone.

"Goodbye, Lieutenant. I'll see you later." Connor drops the call, the smile on his lips still in place.

Connor looks back to the file as the stern face of _Markus Manfred_ stares back at him.

Outside of the man's status, Connor heard of the soon-to-be-King as a pacifist by heart and a man of fair judgment; such traits quite fitting for a King. No wonder the people of Jericho easily warmed to the current King's proclamation of Markus' reign.

Despite the future King's gentle heart, he knows not everyone will be swayed by it.

Connor closes the file, with a resolute in mind to accomplish his mission at all cost.

****

After another session of his interview for that afternoon, Markus returns to the mansion in a brisk stride, loosening his tie as he leads himself to meet the King.

Before he could even set foot inside the mansion, his peripheral caught sight of a man in the gardens.

A man of proper posture and bearing stood beside the rose bushes. The man has slicked brown hair while wearing a suit that captured the man's sharp figure. He brought an air of command and confidence in his posture yet his eyes seem lost and unsure of what to do.

"Excuse me! Are you lost?" Markus calls for the man before he could stop himself.

The man in question turns to him with a tilt of his head. He blinks, then marches towards him.

"I'm sorry, I was summoned by Lieutenant Anderson from a case and asked me to go straight here." The man explains in a polite manner, his voice is a mixture of gravel and smoothness that he didn't think would match. "I'm not quite sure where he is."

So this man is an officer.

Carl did mention that they'll be having a _Lieutenant_ from within the the Police Department as a guest. He could only assume that the said Lieutenant is with the King right now.

"I think I know where he is, Officer. You can come with me, if you want."

The other man stares at him for a moment, then nods as he follows Markus to the King's quarters.

The man beside him does not pry or ask questions of who he is or what he does. Markus could guess that this is the type of man who gets the job done without any questions asked.

Once they reach the quarters, Markus is greeted with a sight of a bearded man, talking softly to Carl. The King catches sight of him and the other man—whom he assumes as the _Lieutenant_ —notices him as well.

The officer moves past him, placing himself beside the Lieutenant to bow in front of the King.

Once the pleasantries are done, Carl turns to him, gesturing to both of the men for introductions.

"Markus, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Hank Anderson. One of Chief Fowler's best officers of the city's police department." The silver haired Lieutenant bows in greeting, looking somewhat bashful for the praise. He returns the gesture with a smile of acknowledgement as he turns to the younger man beside him.

Lieutenant Anderson clears his throat as he puts a hand on the other man's shoulder. "And this is my... _apprentice_ in the Police force. He'll be assigned to be with you until you become King."

"Pardon me, what do you mean ' _assigned_ '?"

"What he means is..." Carl interjects, pushing his wheelchair beside the other man. "This young man right here will be your shadow and constant guard until your coronation."

"My name is Connor." The man introduces himself with a bow. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Highness."

"There has to be some kind of mistake. I don't require protection." Markus knew there must have been a mistake here. He's the Captain of the Royal Guards for a reason. He doesn't need protection.

Before Carl or the Lieutenant could speak, Connor does it for them. "I know your role as Captain of the Royal Guard, Your Highness. But please know that this not to demean the capabilities to defend yourself."

Connor faces him fully with a posture exhibiting confidence in his words. "This only serves as formality, as it's still required for an heir—especially an heir to be King—to have a guardian during the preparation process of your coronation."

Markus mulls over the officer's words.

"Do I have a right to refuse?" Markus turns to Carl for his word on the matter.

"Unfortunately, I cannot take your refusal for an answer, Markus." Carl says. "While I have no doubt you can defend yourself, we can't risk you being unprotected while you're preoccupied with your duties."

His gaze turns to his guard— _Connor_.

Markus caught the brunette's gaze. Instead of being intimidated, the other man stares back at him head on, unflinching.

' _A man who gets the job done._ ' Markus noted in mind, remembering his first impression of the man. ' _Perhaps I wasn't far off._ '

As the King's heir, Carl can simply order his own men to protect him, but between King's life and his own, Carl's life is ultimately their number one priority.

And he understands Carl's choice for that. He needed someone to prioritize his protection at all cost.

"Just a year. That's it, right?" Markus asked for clarification.

"Yes." Connor confirms without hesitation. "Just for a year and I'll return to my own duties, Your Highness. Your own personal guards as King will take my place."

His hand twitches at the given title but that's something he'll just have get used to for the whole year. Or for a long time in his reign, perhaps.

Markus closes his eyes and sighs.

If it's a custom he needed to accommodate to, then so be it.

"It's settled then, Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'll be honest here, the good expectation for this fic kinda intimidated me haha
> 
> I had to revise, research and revise again to the point where i thought it's pointless, so if it sucks, i apologize.
> 
> I hope it's still worth the read, nonetheless.


End file.
